Moments
by Dusty Words
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Moments d'AOBZ] Des OS tout choux à propos de notre couple favoris qui fait enfin face à ses sentiments. Tous les chapitres ont lieu dans le même monde, mais la chronologie est instable et aléatoire. Ch 1 : Regina et Emma admettent enfin ce qu'elles ressentent (super mignon) ! (suite du résumé inside)


**Hello ! Me again :D**

 **Je voulais vous faire découvrir ce OS tout choupi écrit par AOBZ, une fille super cool que vous "connaissez" déjà pour certains, puisque j'avais déjà traduit "The one where they both love each other & they finally admit it", un autre de ses OS. Je la remercie de m'avoir autorisée à la traduire de nouveau (xoxo). Pour les bilingues, vous pouvez trouver toutes ses fics en vo sur FF et sur AO3. Voilà voilà, je crois que c'est tout. ****Enjoy ! :)**

 **Je met ici le résumé en entier, puisque FF me coupe (!) :**

 **"Des OS tout choux à propos de notre couple favoris qui fait enfin face à ses sentiments. Tous les chapitres ont lieu dans le même monde, mais la chronologie est instable et aléatoire.**

 **Ch 1 : Regina et Emma admettent enfin leurs sentiments (super mignon) !**

 **Ch 2 : Mary Margaret découvre enfin pourquoi sa fille et sa compagne détestent le futur nom qu'elle a choisi pour son bébé."**

 **Disclaimer : Ce travail est une  TRADUCTION, rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire (AOBZ), ni les personnages (ABC). **

* * *

\- Allez, Regina. Tu dis que tu essayerais. Ça va être marrant, tu vas voir.

\- Ça ne me dit vraiment rien, miss Swan.

Emma roula des yeux. Regina utilisait ce surnom lorsqu'elle était agacée, sceptique, lorsqu'elle se sentait d'humeur taquine, ou, comme c'était présentement le cas, lorsqu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Emma ignora sa remarque et patina jusqu'à l'ouverture qui permettait d'accéder à la patinoire, tendant une main vers elle. Elle voyait l'appréhension qui marquait le visage de Regina maintenant qu'elle s'était rapprochée, et elle lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- Il n'y a personne pour te regarder apprendre à patiner. Et je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas tomber, d'accord ?

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives toujours à me persuader de faire ces choses extravagantes, finit par répondre Regina en saisissant à contrecœur la main d'Emma.

\- C'est parce que je suis mignonne et que tu es incapable de me dire non.

Regina émit un bruit moqueur.

\- Oui, c'est sûrement ça.

Emma lui adressa un sourire en coin et attrapa sa deuxième main pour l'aider à s'engager sur la glace. Les jambes de Regina se raidirent, elle commença à chanceler, et Emma passa un bras dans son dos pour la soutenir. Elle amena la brune jusqu'au bord de la patinoire et lui désigna les barrières.

\- Tiens-toi au bord. Ok, je vais continuer à tenir ton autre main et tu vas glisser en avant comme je t'ai montré chez toi, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Regina ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de participer à cette activité ridicule. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'apprendre à patiner. Si Emma n'avait pas eu l'air si excitée à la perspective de lui montrer comment faire, elle ne se serait jamais retrouvée dans cette situation. C'était sa faute, à elle et à ses yeux de chien battu.

\- Ok, tu peux y aller.

Regina sortit de ses pensées et avança un peu maladroitement son pied droit, s'agrippant au bord de la barrière tout en essayant de se mettre en mouvement. Chez elle, elle avait refusé de s'entraîner devant Emma, parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être ridicule, à faire « glisser » son pied sur le sol en faisant semblant de patiner. Ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard pour répéter les mouvements qu'Emma lui avait montrés.

\- Génial ! Tu es très douée !

\- J'ai juste bougé un pied. Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, répliqua-t-elle ; mais secrètement, elle était fière d'elle.

\- Ouais, mais tu n'es pas tombée. Recommence.

Regina obéit, les jambes rigides, glissant sur la glace. Au début, elles avancèrent à la vitesse d'un escargot, mais Emma fit montre d'une patience infinie. Elle continua de l'encourager, même lorsque Regina commença à s'exaspérer de son manque de progrès.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire des saltos en l'air après vingt minutes d'entraînement, Regina. Ça demande du temps et du travail, mais tu t'en sors très bien. Allez, on va tourner un peu, et ensuite ce sera de nouveau tout droit.

Regina soupira et fit ce qu'Emma lui disait.

\- Je sais que c'est un long procédé, mais je pense vraiment que tu seras contente une fois que tu sauras patiner toute seule. Je pense que ça te plaira. C'est libérant.

\- Peut-être, mais je n'apprécie pas de devoir fournir autant d'énergie pour parvenir à faire quelque chose de si insignifiant.

Emma s'immobilisa, sentant son assurance flancher un peu.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas emballée ? On n'est pas obligées de continuer. J'ai juste pensé que, enfin, que ça pourrait être amusant.

En voyant l'air vulnérable d'Emma, le visage de Regina s'adoucit.

\- Non. J'aime bien. C'est juste que…

Elle détourna le regard et admit la vérité :

\- Je n'aime pas le fait que tu sois là pendant que j'apprends. Je préférerais que tu ne sois pas témoin de mon ignorance.

\- Hé, ce n'est pas de l'ignorance. C'est juste de… l'inexpérience.

Regina haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est la même chose.

\- Le mot « ignorance » est tellement négatif. Tu apprends ; c'est normal. Je ne dirai à personne que tu es tombée sur les fesses.

\- Je ne suis pas tombée sur les fesses, rétorqua Regina, indignée.

\- Et c'est exactement pour ça que je ne dirai à personne que tu l'as fait.

Regina cligna des yeux et tourna la tête pour qu'Emma ne puisse pas voir son sourire. Elle s'était fait avoir, et elle voyait bien au sourire d'Emma que la blonde était contente de sa blague.

\- Allez, viens. On fait la course jusqu'à l'autre bout.

Regina roula des yeux et la chassa d'un geste de la main.

\- Vas-y. Je vais essayer toute seule.

\- Ok, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu tombes.

Emma se tourna et s'éloigna en patinant, s'arrêtant lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au point le plus éloigné de cette patinoire extérieure. Elle fit ensuite volte face, contemplant l'immense étendue de glace qui se trouvait devant elle. Il était tard, presque 22 heures ; l'endroit était donc désert. Elle avait fait exprès de choisir cet horaire, sachant pertinemment que Regina refuserait d'essayer cette activité en présence de spectateurs. La femme en question faisait pour l'instant instant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu'elle s'agrippait au bord de la barrière comme si sa vie en dépendait, avançant à pas de tortue en suivant le contour de la patinoire. Emma pensait qu'elle pourrait probablement se détacher du bord et patiner sans aide, au moins pendant quelques secondes, mais elle savait que Regina ne se sentait pas encore prête à lâcher prise. La brune détestait échouer, ou dans ce cas précis, tomber, et Emma savait qu'elle ne lâcherait cette barrière que lorsqu'elle serait sûre de pouvoir patiner seule.

\- Tu comptes patiner un jour, ou tu vas juste me fixer comme ça toute la nuit ?

Emma sourit d'un air espiègle en direction de Regina, puis elle se détacha du bord, faisant glisser ses pieds en avant. Elle commença à faire des tours, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, accélérant jusqu'à avoir l'impression de s'envoler. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et écarta les bras, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Regina l'observait de son coin, incapable de détacher ses yeux de cette Emma à l'air si libérée. La blonde cachait bien ses démons, mais elle ne se débarrassait jamais du fardeau qu'elle portait en permanence. Le poids de son passé, de ses regrets, de sa culpabilité et des attentes qu'on avait d'elle pesait toujours sur ses épaules. La voir se comporter si librement était une occurrence rare, et Regina se surprit à ne plus pouvoir détourner les yeux. Emma patinait à reculons, en avançant, fermant parfois les yeux, mais la seule chose qui ne changeait jamais, c'était le grand sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres.

\- Allez, Regina. Patine avec moi !

La brunette cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Il est hors de question que je lâche cette barrière.

\- Allez ! Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, promis. Et j'irai vraiment lentement.

Regina fit un nouveau geste de protestation, mais Emma attrapa sa main libre et la pressa doucement.

\- S'il-te-plaît ?

 _Bon sang._ Elle ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard. Leur fils faisait le même lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose à laquelle il savait n'avoir pas le droit. Ils la regardaient avec des yeux si pleins d'espoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur dire non. Et puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser, Regina compensa en fixant la blonde d'un regard noir.

\- Si je tombe, Emma Swan, je te jure que-

\- Tu ne tomberas pas, promis !

Regina soupira et lâcha lentement la barrière, attrapant d'une main tremblante (chose qu'elle n'avouerait jamais) la deuxième main d'Emma. Une soudaine vague de panique la traversa, mais Emma l'avait vu venir, et elle essaya de la distraire en lui souriant.

\- Voilà. Tu vois ? Tu t'en sors très bien. Tu as lâché la barrière, et tu es toujours debout. Maintenant, essaie d'avancer, en faisant les mêmes mouvements que quand tu te tenais au bord. Fais glisser ton pied en avant comme tu faisais, mais appuie-toi sur mes bras.

Emma contracta les muscles de ses bras, faisant en sorte qu'ils forment deux points d'appui solides qui aideraient Regina dans sa première tentative de patiner sans le soutien des barrières. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque l'autre femme commença à patiner avec succès (Regina avançait et Emma reculait pour lui donner la place de continuer). Elle était vraiment très fière de la voir se déplacer avec tant d'aisance sur la glace.

\- Pourquoi ce grand sourire, miss Swan ?

\- Je suis fière de toi ! J'ai l'impression d'être un parent qui apprend à son gamin à marcher.

Regina roula des yeux, mais sentit une étincelle de quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre en entendant qu'Emma était fière d'elle. Enfin, pas qu'elle en avait quelque chose à faire. Ou recherchait son approbation.

Regina avançait prudemment, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Regina ne finisse par reprendre la parole, sans lever les yeux.

\- Et où as-tu appris à patiner, d'ailleurs ?

\- Toute seule. Une des familles dans lesquelles je suis restée n'avait pas énormément d'argent, mais ils avaient des patins. Ils étaient deux fois trop grands pour moi, alors je les rembourrais avec des paires de chaussettes, et j'allais à la patinoire extérieure la nuit pour m'entraîner, et au bout d'un moment, je suis devenue suffisamment bonne pour patiner comme je le fais maintenant.

\- Ça ne te dérangeait pas que les gens te regardent alors que tu apprenais ? demanda la brune, levant enfin les yeux vers Emma.

\- J'y allais tard le soir, une fois que tout le monde dormait.

Regina dissimula son froncement de sourcils, comme elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'Emma lui parlait de son enfance.

\- Quel âge avais-tu ?

\- Huit ans, je crois. C'était avec les Donald.

\- Tu sortais la nuit sans personne pour te surveiller à huit ans ?

Emma haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'était pas si terrible. C'était un quartier tranquille, et les Donald étaient corrects. Ils avaient leurs propres gosses, donc ils ne s'occupaient pas trop de ce que je faisais tant que je ne leur causais pas de problèmes. J'ai bien aimé rester avec eux, parce qu'ils me laissaient faire mes trucs et ils ne m'embêtaient pas.

Regina ne s'était pas rendu compte de la force avec laquelle elle serrait les mains d'Emma juste qu'à ce qu'Emma ne presse les siennes en retour. Elle desserra sa prise et se força à hocher la tête malgré la colère et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait.

\- Ce n'était pas toujours horrible, Regina ; mon enfance. J'ai appris à survivre et à m'occuper de moi-même. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour gérer mes problèmes. Si j'avais grandi avec mes parents, je serais une vraie pleurnicharde. On ne serait jamais devenues amies si Mary Margaret m'avait élevée.

Regina émit un bruit moqueur.

\- Ça, c'est clair.

\- Et je ne pourrais pas non plus t'impressionner avec mes mouvements de gazelle, blagua Emma en secouant ses hanches, continuant de patiner à reculons.

\- Sans aucun doute, sheriff. Votre agilité ne connait aucune limite.

Emma rit. Elle adorait quand Regina la charriait.

\- Ok, maintenant qu'on est arrivées au bout de la patinoire, je vais me tourner et on va aller jusqu'à l'autre bout, mais on va aller vite. Je veux que tu fermes les yeux, d'accord ?

\- Emma…, commença Regina avec appréhension.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Fais-moi confiance.

Regina la regarda, toujours hésitante. Emma maintint son regard et hocha la tête d'un air assuré.

\- D'accord ?

Regina prit une grande inspiration et acquiesça lentement.

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas. Tu es prête ?

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Emma ignora la remarque et commença à avancer lentement, tenant le coude de Regina et l'encourageant à en faire autant. Lorsque leurs bras furent entrelacés, elle sentit un frémissement d'excitation la traverser.

\- Ok, on y va. Ferme les yeux.

Regina retint sa respiration et se sentie tirée en avant, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Elle sentait qu'on la faisait tourner et avancer, patiner en ligne droite, puis en zigzag. Emma les faisait se déplacer sans accroc, sans jamais hésiter dans ses mouvements. Plus elles patinaient, plus Regina sentait sa confiance en Emma grandir. Elle détestait avoir à l'admettre, mais la blonde avait raison. C'était amusant. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, et elle aimait la fraîcheur qu'elle sentait sur ses joues. Elle aimait se sentir guidée ainsi sur la glace ; elle n'avait jamais rien connu de pareil. Elle laissa Emma leur faire faire deux tours de plus, puis elle se sentit suffisamment à l'aise pour dire :

\- Tu peux aller plus vite, si tu veux.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure, aux anges. Elle obéit, augmentant prudemment leur allure jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par faire le tour de la patinoire à toute vitesse. Plus elles patinaient, plus Emma sentait la tension de Regina disparaître, jusqu'à ce que la brune finisse par sourire de toutes ses dents. C'était si rare pour Emma de voir Regina comme ça : réellement heureuse. Elle était d'habitude si réservée ; elle ne se laissait aller que lorsqu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux. Gagner sa confiance avait été un processus long et difficile, mais plus le temps passait, plus Emma parvenait à accéder à ces faces cachées. Ces moments partagés devenaient de plus en plus courants maintenant qu'elles passaient tant de temps ensemble. Vu l'absence de grands méchants en ville et le fait qu'Henry était maintenant suffisamment âgé pour rester seul (ou faire du babysitting, comme c'était le cas ce soir), les deux femmes disposaient d'énormément de temps libre ; une chose dont elles avaient cruellement manqué encore quelques années auparavant.

Ça avait commencé par des promenades ensembles, des cafés du matin au diner de Granny, et de temps à autre, des repas de midi partagés dans le bureau de Regina. Leur relation avait naturellement progressé vers ce qu'elles avaient maintenant établi : une amitié solide qui les amenait à passer la plupart de leurs soirées ensemble, avec ou sans la présence de leur fils.

Regina chancela soudain, et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, l'air terrifié. Emma la stabilisa immédiatement et lui sourit. Regina soutint son regard, les yeux plongés dans les siens, son cœur tambourinant toujours dans sa poitrine. C'était dans ce genre de moments, lorsqu'Emma la tenait si innocemment dans ses bras, lui souriait si sincèrement, laissant Regina voir qui elle était vraiment, que le cœur de la brune se serrait d'une émotion qu'elle n'osait admettre. Regina le lisait si clairement sur le visage de l'autre femme ; ce qu'elles avaient jusqu'à présent toujours ignoré. Le fait de savoir ce qui se trouvait là commença à la tourmenter, lui rappelant de ce qu'elle n'était pas digne d'avoir. Regina secoua la tête et essaya de s'arrêter, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle sentit qu'elle commençait à paniquer au moment où elle réalisa qu'elle était coincée sur la glace.

\- Regina ? demanda Emma, remarquant immédiatement le changement d'attitude de la brune.

Elle les fit ralentir et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Ça suffit, Emma. Arrête-nous. Je dois sortir de là. Lâche-moi !

\- D'accord, d'accord. Viens.

Emma lâcha un de ses coudes et la guida jusqu'à l'ouverture de la patinoire. Regina sauta dans la neige et courut pratiquement jusqu'au banc, se laissant tomber dessus et tirant brutalement sur les lacets de ses patins. Emma l'observa de loin, ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'obligea à rester à l'écart pour laisser à l'autre femme le temps de se calmer. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Regina arracher ses gants et lutter en vain pour défaire ses lacets, elle finit par intervenir.

Elle tira rapidement sur les lacets de ses propres patins, les desserrant tout en s'approchant. Elle se déchaussa et enfonça ses pieds dans ses bottes, ignorant la sensation désagréable de ses chaussettes mal mises et de son jean retroussé sur ses chevilles. Puis elle s'agenouilla devant Regina, prenant doucement les mains de l'autre femme et les éloignant des lacets qu'elle essayait de défaire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, lui dit Regina d'une voix cinglante.

\- Je sais, Regina, répondit calmement Emma. Je vais juste t'enlever ces patins. Tu peux me passer tes bottes ?

Si elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait l'aider, Regina l'aurait immédiatement repoussée. Au lieu de ça, Emma avait formulé sa réponse d'une autre manière, et elle espérait que Regina obtempérerait. Par chance, ce fut le cas ; Regina tendit la main pour attraper ses bottes et les tendit à Emma. Emma la remercia et prit son temps pour défaire les lacets des patins, réfléchissant à ce qui avait bien pu se passer sur la glace pour que Regina se mette à paniquer de cette manière. Elle n'en était pas sûre.

Elle savait que Regina avait paniqué dès qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de la patinoire, comme elle avait jadis été incapable de se libérer des griffes de sa mère abusive lorsqu'elle était enfant ; mais quelque chose l'avait tirée de son état d'insouciance totale et l'avait terrifiée avant que la panique n'entre en jeu, et Emma n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que c'était.

Elle retira un de ses patins et lissa ses chaussettes (elle portait deux paires pour ne pas avoir froid), puis elle glissa son pied dans sa botte, prenant soin de rentrer le jean à l'intérieur. Elle passa ensuite au deuxième patin, se mordillant la lèvre en essayant désespérément de comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Regina avait-elle eu peur ? Pourtant, elle n'en avait pas eu l'air ; elle souriait. S'était-elle soudain sentie prisonnière de l'étreinte d'Emma ? Mais son corps avait été détendu, pas crispé. Emma n'avait rien dit de stupide qui aurait pu la contrarier. En avait-elle juste eu assez de patiner ?

Emma se tritura les méninges tout en replaçant correctement les chaussettes du deuxième pied de Regina, prenant bien son temps pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir et pour laisser à Regina un moment pour se calmer. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de lui enfiler sa deuxième botte, elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé. Elle resta à genoux aux pieds de Regina, massant l'arrière de son mollet gauche pour essayer de l'empêcher de fuir.

\- S'il-te-plait, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Regina baissa les yeux vers la femme qui venait si tendrement de lui mettre ses chaussures . Emma la regardait, et dans ses yeux se lisait un mélange de peur et de confusion, ainsi qu'une émotion éternellement présente que Regina ne pouvait jamais fuir, pas lorsqu'Emma était avec elle. Elle avait l'air si inquiète que la brune sentit son cœur se déchirer.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Regina secoua la tête et se leva ; elle avait besoin de partir. Elle s'enfuit, ses instincts lui commandant de s'échapper d'ici. Dans n'importe quelle situation, le réflexe de Regina était de se battre. Sauf dans ce cas précis.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas avec Emma ; ni-même avec personne. Regina était indépendante. Elle était enfin parvenue à une période de sa vie où elle se sentait bien, presque en sécurité. Les gens ne l'aimaient toujours pas, mais ils ne la haïssaient plus comme avant. Elle avait même trouvé une amie en la personne de Ruby, qui lui avait confié qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais vraiment voulu d'avoir lancé la malédiction, parce que ça l'avait soulagée de son propre fléau pendant presque 30 ans. Elle avait Henry, qui lui permettait d'exprimer l'amour qu'elle gardait caché au plus profond de son cœur. Contrairement à ce que disaient les rumeurs, Regina était capable d'amour et d'affection, mais les aléas de sa vie avaient rendu ces émotions dormantes pendant des décennies. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Henry n'entre dans sa vie, lui rappelant ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un.

Elle aimait son fils, mais d'un amour différent, pas comme celui qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle était encore jeune, naïve et innocente. Cet amour là était resté caché, protégé, et personne, _personne_ , n'en avait jamais fait l'objet depuis Daniel. Et il fallait que ça reste ainsi ; mais malgré ses efforts pour lutter, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas céder, cette maudite femme, énervante, aimante, loyale, persistante et douce avait réussi à s'introduire dans la partie de son cœur que Regina avait barricadée au reste du monde. Et en ajoutant les émotions qu'elle lisait si clairement dans les yeux d'Emma agenouillée devant elle, Regina n'arrivait plus à gérer. Elle était terrifiée. Peut-être que ça faisait d'elle une lâche, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas capable de revivre ça. Elle ne pourrait pas survivre à nouveau à une si grande perte.

Et donc, Regina fuit. Parce qu'il était trop dur pour elle de s'interdire ce qu'elle désirait si désespérément obtenir d'Emma ; ce qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas mériter. Mais Emma ne la laissa pas faire. Elle n'avait jamais laissé Regina fuir auparavant, et ce n'était pas ce soir que ça allait commencer. Elle lui courut après, tendant le bras et attrapant celui de Regina pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

\- Regina. Arrête. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Emma la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de croiser son regard.

\- C'est juste nous, d'accord ?

Elle adoucit encore plus le son de sa voix :

\- C'est juste moi, d'accord ? C'est juste moi. S'il-te-plait, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

Regina sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Le ton affectueux d'Emma la coupait comme du verre. Elle essayait. Depuis un moment, elle essayait. Jusque là, elle avait à peu près réussi à faire en sorte que les choses restent platoniques, que leur relation demeure strictement amicale. Mais chaque sortie, chaque café bu ensemble, chaque caresse innocente la faisait faiblir. Chaque sourire d'Emma, chaque fois qu'elle prenait la main de Regina pour la réconforter, chaque geste attentionné renforçait l'emprise qu'elle avait déjà sur son cœur. Il devenait de plus en plus dur, de plus en plus douloureux de maintenir le statu quo. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de cette blonde ensorcelante, et pour dire vrai, elle n'en avait pas envie ; mais de là à laisser leur amitié devenir quelque chose de plus… Regina ne pouvait pas faire ça. Emma lui rappelait de ce que pouvait être une relation aimante malgré le fait qu'elles n'étaient même pas ensemble, et ça la _terrifiait_. Et donc, même si elle avait désespérément envie de plus, Regina luttait contre ses émotions, contre ses sentiments, et elle prétendait qu'elle était heureuse de la situation telle qu'elle était.

Emma fit un pas en avant, levant une main pour prendre la joue de Regina en coupe. Elle venait enfin de comprendre. Elle savait ce qui se passait, maintenant. Dès que son cerveau avait percuté, elle s'était fustigée de ne pas avoir saisi plus tôt. Emma savait ce qui se construisait peu à peu entre elles depuis des mois maintenant, mais Regina avait eu besoin de temps, alors, elle n'avait pas insisté. Elle l'avait laissée tranquille, mais ces moments entre elles, ces regards qu'elles échangeaient ; ils devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Elle avait attendu patiemment, et même si elles avaient failli sauter le pas une ou deux fois, Regina s'était toujours dérobée. Elle ne s'était jamais enfuie auparavant, par contre, et Emma n'allait sûrement pas la laisser faire maintenant. Regina méritait d'être aimée, même si elle avait peur. Même si elle avait l'impression de ne pas le mériter. Emma s'était contenté d'attendre, mais peut-être qu'il était temps d'essayer autre chose. Peut-être qu'il était temps de cesser d'ignorer ce qui se passait entre elles ; elle fit donc un pas en avant, pénétrant dans l'espace personnel de Regina.

\- Dis-moi, murmura-t-elle, caressant sa joue de son pouce.

Regina détourna les yeux et laissa ses larmes tomber en silence. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

\- Si, tu peux, Regina. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Tu es la femme la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Tu peux le faire.

Regina ferma les yeux et pencha son visage dans la main chaude posée sur sa joue, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur la paume d'Emma.

\- Je ne suis pas assez forte pour ça, Emma.

Emma se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front. Regina laissa échapper un sanglot lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres chaudes de la blonde sur sa peau. Elle essaya de se retenir, mais lorsqu'Emma la prit dans ses bras, elle fondit en larmes.

\- Ça va aller, ma puce. Je sais. Shh, la consola Emma, embrassant sa tempe et lui caressant le dos. Je sais, Regina. Je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. Mais je sais.

Regina s'agrippa à sa veste, secouant la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas.

Emma enroula fermement un bras dans le bas de son dos, levant sa main droite pour caresser de nouveau la joue de Regina. Elle lui releva la tête de manière à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu es magnifique, Regina. Il n'y a pas une seule chose que je n'aime pas chez toi. J'aime la manière dont tu prends soin de notre fils. J'aime que tu sois une femme forte et indépendante. J'aime le fait que tu saches exactement ce que je veux manger chaque midi. J'aime que tu me remettes les pendules à l'heure quand je fais ma boudeuse. J'aime le fait que tu sois si exigeante et que tu deviennes parfois désagréable sans aucune raison valable. J'aime le fait que tu puisses tout endurer. J'aime que tu ne laisses personne te marcher sur les pieds. J'aime le fait que j'arrive à te faire sourire même quand je t'ai énervée juste avant. J'aime ta répartie, et le fait que tu me charries dès que l'occasion se présente. J'aime le fait que tu saches retirer les tâches de mon jean. J'aime que tu sois capable de me céder, parce que je sais que je suis la seule personne au monde, à part Henry, à laquelle tu n'envisagerais jamais de céder. J'aime être capable d'utiliser correctement « à laquelle » parce que tu as passé vingt minutes à m'expliquer la différences entre « à qui » et « à laquelle ». J'aime pouvoir te surprendre comme je viens de le faire en admettant que j'ai écouté ta leçon de grammaire. Je t'écoute _toujours_ quand tu parles, Regina. Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Emma, arrête, murmura Regina en détournant les yeux, mais ses mots manquaient de conviction.

Au lieu d'écouter la femme qu'elle avait dans les bras, Emma lui sourit.

\- Regarde-moi.

Regina hésita, mais lorsqu'elle finit par obéir, Emma lui dit d'un ton ferme :

\- Parce que je t'aime, Regina Mills. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Je ne vais nulle part, et lorsque tu seras prête, je serai encore là, à t'attendre, comme toujours. Je ne partirai jamais, Regina. Parce que je t'aime.

La conviction de sa voix, et sa sincérité, firent de nouveau perdre à Regina la bataille qu'elle menait contre ses larmes. Elle était dans un état lamentable, mais l'amour et la sécurité qu'Emma lui offrait lui firent momentanément oublier les règles rigides qu'elle s'était imposées tant d'années auparavant. Toute sa vie, elle s'était forcée à cacher ses sentiments, à maintenir une distance entre elle et le reste du monde. C'était plus sûr ; et si quelqu'un d'autre qu'Emma s'était trouvé en face d'elle, elle aurait réussi à dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre. C'était Emma. _Son_ Emma. Et son Emma venait de lui dire les plus belles choses qu'elle avait jamais entendues, des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé entendre de la part de quiconque. Pas après celle qu'elle avait été ; pas après toutes les choses qu'elle avait faites. Alors elle lutta contre son envie de fuir, ignora les voix qui lui disaient qu'elle ne méritait rien de tout ça, et regarda Emma. Emma, qui était son havre de paix, son fil rouge, sa meilleure amie. Elle la regarda, et elle se força à croire en elle, à lui faire confiance.

\- Tu es une femme tellement courageuse, Regina.

\- Je ne me sens pas très courageuse, là, confessa-t-elle doucement.

\- Je peux être courageuse pour deux jusqu'à ce que tu te souviennes que tu es la plus vaillante d'entre nous.

Regina émit un petit rire sans joie.

\- Je ne me comporte pas de manière très vaillante.

\- Même la personne la plus vaillante a ses moments de faiblesse. Parfois, on a juste besoin de quelqu'un pour nous rappeler ce qu'on a momentanément oublié. Mais, ne t'enfuis pas parce que tu as peur, d'accord? Je crois en toi, et je crois en nous. Je peux attendre, mais j'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu ne fuiras pas.

\- Les choses ne seront pas faciles, Emma. Je ne… je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile à aimer.

\- Les choses faciles, c'est pas mon truc, Regina. J'aime les défis, et je sais que notre relation sera un défi. Mais t'aimer ? Ça, ça a toujours été facile.

Regina déglutit. Elle s'interdit de se remettre à pleurer. Elle n'était pas si sensible.

\- Va au diable, toi et tes gènes romantiques de Charming. Je ne suis pas sentimentale à ce point, dit-elle en prétendant lui lancer un regard noir.

Emma lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Personne ne résiste aux Charming. Tu peux essayer, mais tôt ou tard…

Regina resta silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle avait essayé. Elle avait essayé de toutes ses forces.

\- D'accord ? finit par la relancer Emma.

Regina prit une grande inspiration.

\- Ça va tout changer.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça va changer, Regina ? On passe déjà le plus de temps possible ensemble. On a un fils. Je vis pratiquement chez toi. On fait les courses ensemble. Tu laves mon linge. Je déblaye ton allée. Quand ma mère me cherche, elle t'envoie un texto à toi, parce qu'elle sait que je suis avec toi et qu'il est plus probable que tu lui répondes. Elle pense déjà qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, et je suis à peu près sûre que mon père aussi.

Regina sourit faiblement.

\- Ruby aussi, confessa-t-elle.

\- Tu vois ? Et ça ne leur pose pas de problème. Rien ne va changer, à part le fait que maintenant, je peux enfin te dire ce que je ressens pour toi.

Emma s'interrompit momentanément avant d'ajouter avec un grand sourire.

\- Et aussi, je pourrai t'embrasser.

\- Ah oui ?

Emma hocha la tête, se sentant plus légère maintenant que Regina commençait à se laisser convaincre.

\- Et c'est quelque chose que tu aimerais faire ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. J'y pense tout le temps.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Regina d'un ton taquin.

\- Oh oui. Je suis en train d'y penser en ce moment même, si tu veux tout savoir.

Regina se figea pendant une seconde, puis elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Et tu as soudain décidé d'arrêter d'agir sur des coups de tête ? Très inhabituel, tout ç-

Emma avança immédiatement et colla ses lèvres contre celles de Regina. Elle prit ses joues en coupe, lui relevant le visage et pressant leurs lèvres plus fermement ensemble. Lorsqu'elle entendit l'autre femme gémir, Emma sentit son ventre se serrer. C'était le son le plus érotique qu'elle avait jamais entendu, et elle comptait bien l'entendre à nouveau. Elle posa sa main sur la nuque de Regina, la maintenant en place et l'embrassant avec plus de force. Elle attendit que Regina se rapproche encore d'elle avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de l'autre femme. Emma reçut immédiatement la permission d'entrer, et lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, elle fut récompensée par un grognement de plaisir de la brune. Bon sang, si un baiser suffisait à la faire gémir comme ça, Emma se demandait quels bruits elle ferait si - ou quand ? elles iraient plus loin. Elle sentait l'humidité grandir entre ses jambes en imaginant la langue de Regina, actuellement dans sa bouche, parcourant d'autres endroits particulièrement sensibles.

Regina détacha leurs lèvres et haleta contre la bouche d'Emma. Elle attendit une demi-seconde avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de la blonde, l'attirant plus près, pressant de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut au tour d'Emma de gémir, ses tétons durcissant douloureusement en réaction au baiser agressif de Regina. _Ça_ , ça ressemblait plus à sa Regina, et pour dire vrai, Emma adorait la manière dont l'autre femme prenait possession de sa bouche. Elles s'embrassèrent, s'éloignant un instant pour reprendre leur respiration, puis reprenant le baiser jusqu'à ce que Regina finisse par les détacher pour de bon.

\- On devrait continuer ça à la maison.

Emma lui fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête d'approbation.

\- Donc tu es… ça va ?

\- Oui, Emma. Merci. Je-

Regina s'interrompit, prenant une seconde pour réfléchir.

\- J'ai-j'ai peur, admit-elle finalement. Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas fait quelque chose comme ça, et la dernière fois, ça… ça s'est terminé…

Elle se tut, incapable de poursuivre.

\- Je sais, ma puce. Ça ne va pas être facile pour toi, je sais. Mais je suis là, et je ne vais nulle part. Je t'aime, Regina Mills, et on fera face ensemble, d'accord ?

Regina hocha la tête. Il était difficile pour elle d'être si dépendante de l'aide d'Emma, car elle était habituée à tout faire toute seule. Mais elle lui faisait confiance, et elle devait admettre qu'il était grand temps qu'elle autorise quelqu'un à pénétrer sa carapace.

\- Je peux aller chercher les patins à glace ou tu comptes t'enfuir pendant que j'ai le dos tourné ?

Regina roula des yeux et d'une main, elle poussa Emma vers les patins.

\- Va t-en avant que je me trouve quelqu'un de moins pénible à aimer.

Emma avait commencé à s'éloigner, mais elle s'arrêta net en entendant le dernier mot.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Rien. Je t'ai dit d'aller chercher les patins.

\- Non. Non, vous avez terminé par quelque chose d'autre, votre Majesté.

\- Vous vous trompez, manante. Allez me chercher mes patins.

Emma fit un pas en avant, prenant Regina par la taille et la piégeant dans ses bras.

\- Dis-le.

\- Je ne dirai rien du tout.

\- Dis-le ou je te le ferai regretter.

\- Essaie un peu pour voir.

Emma se pencha en avant et commença à embrasser la joue de Regina, descendant dans son cou et le mordillant doucement. Elle la tint tout contre elle et chatouilla ses côtes, et Regina éclata de rire et essaya de se dégager de son étreinte.

\- Ça suffit, Emma !

\- Admets-le, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau.

\- Je n'admettrai rien du tout.

Regina se tortillait dans ses bras, riant aux éclats alors qu'Emma soufflait bruyamment contre la peau de son cou. Elles tombèrent dans la neige, Emma refusant de laisser Regina se relever.

\- Dis-le, répéta-t-elle, embrassant son nez.

Regina s'allongea complètement, appréciant le poids du corps d'Emma sur le sien malgré le froid. Elle leva les yeux vers la blonde et sourit.

\- Je t'avais dit que ça n'allait pas être facile, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Et je t'ai dit que j'aimais les défis. Maintenant, dis-le avant que je n'aille révéler à tout le monde le nombre de fois où tu es tombée sur les fesses. Ce sera très embarrassant ; la manière dont tu n'as pas pu te relever une fois que tu es tombée, me suppliant de t'aider, geignan-

\- Je t'aime.

\- et que tes patins continuaient à-

Le cœur d'Emma s'arrêta et elle cligna des yeux, le regard fixe, les lèvres entrouvertes, prenant conscience des mots qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Je t'aime, Emma Swan.

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de retenir ses larmes. Elle se pencha en avant et embrassa Regina, ne se détachant de ses lèvres que suffisamment longtemps pour parler une dernière fois :

\- Je t'aime aussi, Regina Mills.

\- Fin

* * *

 **Et voilààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Il y a un deuxième OS dans cette fic qui arrivera... un jour. Ahaha. Le plus vite possible.**

 **Je remercie MILLE FOIS ma BBF - si si, BBF et non pas BFF, ça veut dire Best. Bêta. Forever. - Not gonna die, qui m'a apporté une aide immense pour cet OS. You're the best ! :D**

 **Bonne semaine à tous, et à plus tard :)**


End file.
